


Be Good For Me, Sammy

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Coming In Pants, Dom Dean Winchester, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Restraints, Sub Sam Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Sam knows the rules - unless he asks permission, he cannot touch himself. But he does anyway and Dean finds out.Sam’s punishment? Dean tells Sam to reach down inside his underpants and jerk himself off. When he’s done that, Dean ties Sam up, takes his cum filled pants and gags him with them, and then pushes a vibe in his ass and settles down to watch a game while Sam moans and jerks in the chair next to him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Be Good For Me, Sammy

It was late by the time Dean got back from the store – traffic was a bitch and then there had been a little misunderstanding with one of his fake credit cards, and all in all he was just about ready to settle in for a football game and a beer with Sam. He got into the kitchen, setting down his bags with a grunt, and then went in search of his brother. Predictably he found Sam right where he’d left him, so deeply buried in a book that he didn’t even look up when Dean came in.

“Hey Sammy”, Dean said, stepping up and running his hands through his brother’s hair. Dean never got tired of the way Sam reacted to that, Dean rubbing little patterns across his scalp and down to tug lightly at his hair, then back up again, Sam making a pleased rumbling sound as he tore his eyes away from the book to look up at Dean.

“Were you good while I was out?”, Dean asked, almost out of habit more than anything else - if he hadn’t been so focussed on his brother’s face already he might have missed the guilty flick of Sam’s eyes before he nodded. Dean’s fingers tightened in Sam’s hair and he yelped, eyes going puppy dog wide as he gazed up at his older brother.

“Sammy? You were good weren’t you? Because you know you have to tell me if you weren’t, so we can make it right.”

Sam squirmed a little before answering but Dean held him steady, waiting patiently til he was ready to reply.

“I was bad Dean. I uhh. I touched myself without asking permission. I’m sorry”. Sam’s body started to relax into Dean’s hold, accepting the control as he slipped towards his subspace. “I was thinking about you, and about…about how good it feels when you fuck me, and I couldn’t help it I’m sorry!”

Dean span Sam’s chair around til he was looking him straight in the eyes. Sam didn’t fail to notice that Dean’s jeans were bulging, his rapidly thickening cock betraying his arousal at the idea of Sam jacking off to those particular memories. “You thought about that huh Sammy? You like thinkin’ about me splitting you open? Bout how I can fuck you so deep you forget how to speak?”. Sam swallowed, spreading his legs subconsciously as his mind supplied images to accompany Dean’s words. He was half a world away, in Dean’s bed, Dean’s body all over him when his brother’s voice cut through.

“Take off your pants Sammy”

Sam blinked, then flushed and moved to obey. Dean watched him as he stood, appreciating every inch of his brother’s form, his tight cut tee showing off his sculpted body and broad shoulders, underwear perfectly framing his heavy cock and balls as he shucked off his jeans. When Sam moved to turn around though, clearly expecting a spanking, Dean reached out a hand and stopped him, pushing him back into his chair and moving up to stand between his knees.

“You know you were bad, baby boy,”, Dean murmured, tipping Sam’s chin up to look at him, “You made yourself come without permission, and that’s very naughty. Only I get to say when you come, don’t I?”

Sam nodded, biting his lip as he leaned back to open himself up to Dean’s touch.

“But I know you couldn’t help it could you? You’re just too much of a cockslut aren’t you? Always so needy to be filled up Sammy, always so hot for it”  
Sam moaned, tongue flicking out to lap at Dean’s fingers, his breath coming hard and fast as he began to suck on Dean’s fingertips, swirling his tongue over each one to taste the salt sweat tang of his skin.

“I wanna see it, little slut. Want you to make yourself come for me now, okay? Come in those tight little boxers for me, make yourself scream my name”

Dean’s voice was low and full of promise, and Sam didn’t hesitate, one hand slipping into his underwear to tug on his hard cock, the other skating over his nipples, stopping to pinch himself when he saw Dean’s eyes following. It didn’t take long til he was pushing up into his own hand, hips bucking and skin flushed as he gasped for breath, waiting for the final permission from Dean. Dean let him sit on the edge for a minute, groans and pleas dropping from his lips as he continued to jack himself mercilessly, obediently, the pain of waiting just adding to his pleasure til he felt like he might be bad again despite himself, and then finally Dean said “Now”, and Sam came with a howl. Dean shoved two fingers into his brother’s mouth, muffling his cries as he came, his lips closing to take in every bit of stimulation he could.

Dean waited til Sam had emptied himself into his ruined boxers, then knelt quickly and pulled them from his brother’s legs.

“Open,” he said, tapping one finger on Sammy’s jaw, and his brother opened his mouth submissively, the hot soft fuzz of his orgasm still clouding his eyes as Dean gently worked the boxers into his mouth. Sam whined a little as the gag settled, eyes blown wide at the taste of his own come. Dean took his hand and led him into the lounge, pulling his hands behind his back, Sam clasping hand to wrist willingly.

“Stay here, baby brother. I’m gonna go get some things for the rest of your punishment, okay?”

Sam whimpered again but he nodded, eyes fixed on Dean as his brother disappeared towards their bedroom. Dean could only have been gone a few moments, but standing naked on their carpet it felt like hours to Sam. He was trembling when Dean returned, and Dean saw and pulled him into his lap immediately, one hand holding his wrists steady while the other stroked over Sam’s skin til Sam was arching into every caress.

Carefully, Dean reached for the cuffs he’d brought with him and held them up in front of Sam’s eyes. “I’m gonna cuff you for this, okay Sammy? Don’t want you being naughty again and needing even more discipline do we?” 

Sam shook his head firmly, letting Dean buckle the cuffs onto him and clip them together, holding him fast. Dean pushed the familiar form of their clicker into Sam’s hand, his safeword when he was both bound and gagged like this - one click for amber, two for red. That done, Dean lifted him bodily - and god did that make Sam’s cock twitch and start to swell again - and placed him on the next chair, arranging him so his legs were splayed over either arm, leaving him off balance and totally open to Dean.

Dean couldn’t resist grinning at the sight in front of him, his baby brother tied up so prettily and spread open, his pink hole just waiting to be used. Sam let out a little questioning whine and Dean nodded, moving decisively to the small pile he’d brought with him. 

“Here’s your punishment Sammy. You stay here, in this chair, and I put this into that slutty hole of yours while I watch a game,” and Dean almost creamed at the expression of panicked apology on Sam’s face as he brought out the vibe. Sam tried to say something through the gag, and Dean paused for a moment, letting him see the full length of it. It was one of Sam’s favourite toys, a prostate vibe almost as thick as Dean’s own cock, curved perfectly to rub against that sensitive spot inside that made Sam see stars. While Sam hesitated, Dean began to lube it up, letting his hand run slowly up and down its length.

“I know you can do this Sammy. You can come as many times as you need to okay? I don’t want any holding back, want to hear you scream for me by the time we’re done, you understand?”

Sam was shaking, his cock fully hard again and flushed a deep red, precum leaking from the tip as he nodded his acceptance. “Good boy,” Dean whispered, and then he pushed the toy inside Sam, inch by aching inch til it was fully seated against his hole. Sam was panting and making desperate moaning cries by the time Dean was done checking that he couldn’t push it out again, trying to fuck himself down onto the vibe and up into anything, any touch from Dean, a puddle of sticky precum forming on his belly as he writhed.  
“Perfect,” Dean said, taking a moment to admire his work, before sitting down into the chair next to Sam. He flicked the TV on, volume low - he didn’t want to miss any of the sounds Sam was about to make - and then pushed the button to activate the vibe.

The effect was immediate, Sam’s whole body tensing as the vibe pulsed inside him. He let out a deep moan, toes clenching and unclenching as the toy did its work, pushing and teasing against his prostate, his tight stretched hole, every inch of it working him closer to another orgasm. Beside him Dean pushed another button and the waves started, an unrelenting pattern of deep, hard vibrations that had Sam whining and bucking like a girl, high pitched noises dragged from his throat and muffled in the gag as he started to beg.  
Dean’s cock was aching hard in his pants, every sound Sam made, every jerk and twist of his body driving Dean wild. He palmed himself through his thick jeans, trying to hold off his own impending orgasm, as Sam began to lose it next to him. Dean could tell his baby boy had been trying to control it, trying to ride the wave after wave of stimulation, but now he was being driven over the edge. With a savage grin, Dean flipped the vibe to High and Sam screamed for the first time, bucking wildly in the chair as he came again, his hole spasming and clenching at the vibe filling him, punishing him, the very thought making him shoot hot ropes of come all over his chest.

Dean took mercy, dialling the vibe down to the very lowest setting as his brother came down from the high again, his breath coming in quick hard sobs as he realised Dean wasn’t going to let him go. 

“Well done Sammy, so good for me,” Dean praised, petting Sam’s hair and sweeping some of the sweat from his face. “Just one more, okay? Think you can do that?”  
Dean didn’t wait for Sam to reply, just turned the vibe back up again and watched as his brother’s fucked out, loose body began to tremble again, hips fucking into the air mindlessly as he moaned. Sam was beyond words now, broken down to pure sensation, every part of his mind focussed on the vibe filling his ass, spreading him open and helpless before his master. 

Dean’s voice was low, whispering praise and encouragement and filth into Sam’s ear, fingers reaching down to toy with his nipples, adding more shots of pain that went straight to Sam’s cock and suddenly the high hit, like nothing he’d felt before. Sam’s mind went blank as he fucked himself down onto the vibe, back arching as he moaned and cried out for Dean, over and over, the words lost in the gag, pulling against the cuffs behind him in desperately as another orgasm was dragged from his overstimulated body. Beads of sweat rolled down his spine as he writhed, every motion pushing another spurt of come from his body until he was coming dry, the vibe milking him to completion.

Dean was undoing the cuffs before Sam had finished coming, quick fingers working to pull the gag from his mouth, replaced instantly by Dean’s lips and his tongue kissing the taste of the fabric out of his mouth. Sam moaned quietly, throat rough and spent, a short whimper swallowed by Dean’s mouth as the vibe was pulled out.

“So good Sammy, god. You should see yourself. All fucked out aren’t you, my beautiful baby boy? And you came so prettily for me, took it so good, well done my slut,” a stream of approval and devotion coming from Dean as he cleaned Sam up. Sam made a questioning noise and Dean smiled. “Yeah, I know, but you came more than enough for both of us, don’t worry. You can take care of me later okay?”, Sam nodding through bleary unfocussed eyes.

As soon as Sam was ready, Dean lifted him, carrying him carefully through to their bedroom and settling him under the covers. As quickly as he could, he stripped and cuddled in beside him, letting Sam press the whole length of his body against him, feeling the aftershocks running through his body, the little jerks of his hips as he settled into the embrace.

“You’re my good baby boy, Sammy. I love you”, Dean murmured, and Sam gave a happy sigh as he snuggled in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on SPN Kink Meme: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/154550.html?thread=47159990


End file.
